The Way of the Shinobi Rewritten
by shadowkat83
Summary: This is a rewritten version of a previous story. This is the first story in a three story series. Full summary inside. What if the Yodaime wasn't Naruto's real father? What if instead he had different parents and a twin? A whole new journey awaits. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** Female Naruto. What if Namekaze Tsukiyo was the daughter of Orochimaru and Kyuubi instead of the fourth Hokage? What if, instead, the Yodamie adopted her at a young age and changed her appearance to protect her? What if Naruto was her twin brother, but was sealed inside of her to keep his soul from passing on? What if Tsuki found a way to bring him back? Those questions and more will be answered in this fic.

**A/N:** This is the AT.

"Talk" spoken words

"_Talking" _thoughts

_(Words) _change of scenery

**Part I**

**The way of the Shinobi**

Chapter One

Namekaze Minato was patrolling the forest with his Anbu bodyguards when he heard the crying.

"You hear that?" he asked the one closest to him.

The fox masked figure answered, "Sounded like a baby crying."

"Let's go take a look." And with that, the Hokage and his two bodyguards took off. They stopped a short time later at a cave about two miles away from the Konoha border.

Minato looked cautiously around the entrance, searching for evidence of hidden traps. "See anything, Fox?" Minato turned to his other Anbu guard, "Hawk?" Both Anbu shook their heads.

"Neither do I. that's what has me concerned. Let's take a closer look."

"Do you think that's wise?" Hawk asked still searching the surrounding forest.

"We can't just leave it there. What if it is a child? Without someone to look after it, it'll die." Minato countered. "Why don't you two keep watch, I'll go get the child and be right back."

"Negative, Hokage-sama, you wait here. I'll bring the child to you." Fox stated. With that, he entered the cave leaving behind an amused leader and Anbu partner.

A few minutes later, he appeared with a small figure wrapped in a pink blanket. He handed the wrapped bundle to the Hokage and together, with their new charge, headed back toward the village.

_(Konoha gates)_

Once they reached the gates, they headed straight toward the tower. Upon entering, Minato called to his assistant. "Would you please have Kushina come here as soon as she can?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" The chunin answered.

A few minutes later, a red-headed ninja dressed in her usual jonin attire entered the office. "You called for me, my love," Kushina greeted her husband.

"Hai, come look what we found in a cave just outside of the village." He answered softly. His Anbu wife walked around the large desk to see a bundle wrapped in pink.

"Is that a baby? What was she doing there alone? Where are her parents?" She asked taking the wrapped bundle from her husband. Kushina cradled the slumbering infant close to her chest. Just then, a pair of violet eyes fluttered open and looked up into the face of the ninja holding her. "Her eyes are beautiful. Her hair is different though. I've never seen those particular colors together before."

The young baby had raven colored hair with flaming red streaks, giving it the appearance of living fire. Her violet eyes also had slit pupils telling of her demon heritage.

"I believe she has demon blood. How much, I don't know, at least half, judging by her looks. She also has a large amount of Chakra, though it is undeveloped." Minato added to her observation. "As to her parents, there was no sign of anyone else being in that cave."

"Well what are we going to do about this little cutie?"

"If you don't mind, I think we should raise her. I know how much you want children. Besides, there is no one better than two of Konoha's strongest ninja."

"I don't mind one bit. Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Why don't you choose one?"

Kushina looked at her husband and asked, "How about Akane?"

Minato nodded, "Sounds perfect."

"Do you think she'll be safe with these unique features? Or should we alter them a little bit?" Kushina asked looking at her newly named daughter.

"It'll probably be a good idea. Why don't you do the honors?"

"Hai," Kushina made a few hand signs and placed the genjutsu on her new daughter. Kila's dark hair turned blonde and her violet eyes turned a bright blue.

"There that should do it." Kushina said looking at the new features of her daughter. "Now she really looks like your daughter."

Minato took his newly changed daughter from his wife. Blue eyes that could rival the sky stared up at him. "It's perfect. Oh, there was another reason I called you in here. I have a mission for you and your team." Minato looked up from his daughter towards his wife. He handed her a sealed scroll. "There have been sightings of a nine-tailed demon in the forest; I need you to find out why it is so close to the village. Do not engage it in a fight; I want this taken care of without fighting if it is possible."

Kushina nodded. "Who is going to look after her, while you are working?"

Minato looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes. Just as he was about to answer and knock came from his office door. "Enter." he called.

A tall pale woman with dark hair and eyes walked in the office. She was followed by a five year-old boy. She held her other son in her arms. "Hokage-sama, forgive the interruption." She said in a soft voice.

"Not at all, Mikoto, what can I do for you?"

"I was on my way to the market and I stopped to check and see if you needed anything. By the way, who do you have there?" Mikoto said, looking at the baby in Minato's arms.

"This is Kila, my daughter. She's an orphan, so Kushina and I adopted her." Minato got that thoughtful look in his blue eyes again. "As a matter of fact there is something you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"If it's not too much trouble could you watch her while I'm working? Kushina has a mission and I don't know how long she will be gone and I'm too busy here at the office to watch her properly."

"I don't mind at all. What's her name?"

"It's Kila." Kushina answered.

"It's a pretty name." Five year-old Itachi said, taking a closer look at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

Minato handed his daughter off to the young Uchia. Itachi held her carefully, looking curiously at her blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked up, curiosity burning in his dark eyes. "Why did you change her appearance?" he asked.

Both Minato and Kushina looked stunned. They looked closer at the young Uchia and saw the tell-tale red in his eyes. They looked at each other before turning back toward the young boy. Minato answered. "It is to protect her. Her appearance resembled a demon too much. People might try to hurt her. So the genjutsu is used to protect her."

Itachi nodded and looked back down at the baby. "I think Tsukiyo is a good name for her darker appearance. She can use that whenever you take the jutsu off."

Kushina nodded. "I like that one. Okay, we'll call her that, but I don't know when we'll be able to let anyone see her true appearance, though."

Itachi looked thoughtful. "Maybe, when she can defend herself, then she can protect herself from anyone who tries to hurt her. If you want, I can train with her when she is older. I can also train with Sasuke, too." Itachi pointed to the baby in his mother's arms. "All three of us can train together."

Minato looked at Mikoto. "What do you think?"

"It's okay with me." She answered.

Minato turned back toward Itachi. "That sounds good to me." Itachi smiled.

Mikoto looked at her oldest son before turning toward the Yodamie and his wife. "I need to get going now. Do you want me to take her now?"

"If you would, please do" Minato replied.

Kushina turned toward her husband. "I need to go get ready for my mission." She bowed, then turned toward the others and bowed again before leaving the office. Mikoto bowed as well, followed by Itachi and then the three of them left. Minato watched them go. He thought back on what Itachi had said. It looked like his daughter was going to have a bodyguard, at least until she grew up.

_(Konoha forest)_

Kyuubi raced through the forest anxious to get home to her newborn daughter, but as she approached her den she noticed something was off. Her baby wasn't crying, and a strange scent hung over the forest.

Kyuubi slowed to a walk and cautiously approached the entrance to her home. The unfamiliar scent was strongest here. Humans had been in her home, the same humans that had taken her daughter.

Kyuubi howled alerting everything in the forest. She needed to find her mate. Then together they could find out what had happened to their daughter. With that decision made, she set of for Oto.

**A/N: **I know it's short but this is the prologue. I decided to rewrite this story because I'm turning it into a trilogy. And I wanted to get started of the second story soon. The next one is going to be my very first crossover fic.

Till then Read and Review. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. They are the property of their rightful owners.

**A/N:** So it took me do long to update anything, I really have no excuse for it. But a lo and behold and new chapter, short but still here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Two**

(5 years later)

Akane laughed as she ran through the streets of Konoha. The two Jonin were right behind her, as she turned a corner to cut through the alley. She was almost free; all she had to do was get to her and Sasuke's meeting point. She just couldn't get caught or Sasuke would win the game, and she wasn't about to let her best friend beat her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Underneath Anbu Headquarters)

The old war hawk, known as Danzo, was planning. He was planning to take over Konoha. He, and many others like him, believed that should they be attacked, Minato would lead them into ruin. Danzo and the Civilian Council weren't going to let that happen.

So in their minds Minato and his followers had to die for Konoha's protection. And Danzo had the perfect weapon, his root ninja. He was going to turn Konoha against her Hokage and finally get rid of Minato and his demon child.

But first they had to dispose of the Uchia clan. Behind his bandages, Danzo smiled. Soon Konoha will be his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The young Anbu captain, known as Weasel, knew something was wrong the moment he stepped through the gates. He was a ninja who trusted his instincts, and right now they told him to find Akane and his brother.

Without a second thought Itachi disappeared. He knew where to go, the fountain at the base of the Hokage monument.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Akane ran; she ran as if her life depended on. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that somewhere her parents were in trouble.

She knew that she should find Sasuke first, but then she knew that Itachi was back from his mission. Itachi would look for Sasuke, she had to find her father. He was the one who needed her the most at the moment. So Akane ran, she ran towards the training grounds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deep in the forest, Kyuubi stirred. For the first time since her kit's disappearance, she felt them. Her twins; her twins were in trouble. They needed her. So headless of the danger, Kyuubi ran towards Konoha. Nothing would stop her from helping her babies.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Namekaze Minato, also known as the Yellow Flash, glared at the six ninja standing in front of him. None of them spoke, until Minato burst out, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

One of the masked ninja answered in a tone devoid of emotion, "following orders. We are here to kill you, Hokage-sama."

Minato opened his mouth to reply, when a young voice interrupted him, "oto-san!"

Minato turned to stare as his five year old daughter ran towards him. Blue eyes hardened as suddenly the Yondaime disappeared in front of of his daughter just as, simultaneously, all six ninja attacked.

"Tousan!" Akane screamed, as she watched her father defend her against attack after attack. If only there was something she could do.

Suddenly the training ground went silent. Akane's hands flew to her mouth to hold back a choked sob as her father's legs suddenly gave out. "Oto-san!" she screamed, Chakra flared around her as she rushed to her father's side.

"Behind you!" a male voice yelled. Akane looked up in shock, the voice had come from inside her. Without questioning it, she quickly spun around, just as one of the betrayers headed for her. She could only stare as the masked ninja launched a few dozen kunai in her direction.

A fireball from the tree line made sure they missed their mark. Akane and her attackers turned towards the forest as a nine-tailed fox emerged.

Akane couldn't but stare as the nine-tailed fox took the remaining root ninja. Slowly as not to startle the girl the fox moved towards her. She stopped a few feet away.

Akane looked at the fox curiously. It was about the size of a house, with red fur. Black covered the tips of its ears, paws and tips of the nine flowing tails behind it.

Akane cocked her head, _Nine-tails? Could it be a demon fox then? _She thought.

A flare of familiar Chakra caught Akane's attention. Akane's head snapped in the directors of the front gate. "Kaa-san?" she whispered, before she took off to find her mother, the nine-tailed fox on her heels.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Amongst the chaos of the distraught village, a young ANBU kept his head as he searched for the two most precious to him, Akane and Sasuke. Itachi searched the area around the Hokage Monument carefully, but couldn't find either of their Chakra. Itachi froze as he thought of all the places the two could have gone; then it hit him, the bright flare of untamed Chakra. Akane was in the training grounds and in trouble. In a swirl of leaves, Itachi disappeared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uchia Sasuke knew that panicking was not an option. In situations like this it was best to keep your head. So instead of running around like the the civilians, Sasuke went home. The safest place, according to his oto-sama, was the Uchia district. So the six year old went home.

Sasuke frowned as he stopped at the gate of the Uchia district. Something was wrong, it was too quiet. Shouldn't the clan be helping the civilians and Hokage? Sasuke thought so; if so, then why was no one in the district?

A feeling of foreboding crept in the back of his mind as he hesitantly reached up to push open the black gates.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Akane panted as she finally reached the gates leading out of the village. Akane stared up at the huge gates that stood between her and her mom. She hesitantly reached a hand up to push them open, when a voice called her name, "Akane!"

Akane spun in the direction of the voice, just as Itachi spotted her.

"Itachi-niisan," Akane yelled back.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he reached Akane and her unique companion.

"Aniki? Iie, not since we went to prank those ANBU earlier," she answered.

Itachi frowned, then the thought hit him; Sasuke could have gone back to the compound. "I think he went home. I'm going to catch up with him."

"You want me to come with you?"

Itachi nodded, "Hai, it's better if we stick together." And with that Itachi, Akane, and the nine-tailed fox headed for the Uchia compound.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N; **an that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for more. Ja Ne


End file.
